Knife Called Lust
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Eleanor loves Theodore. But has her love gone too far? When Theodore begins to date a differnet girl, Eleanor is outraged. She will do anything to win Theodore's heart. Anything. Even if it means killing everyone that gets in her way...
1. Chapter 1: How to Flirt

WARNING: This story is not meant for children under the age of 14. It is extremely dark and horrific and I am kinda pushing it by putting it in the T section. I will change it if needed. You have been warned.

Knife Called Lust

_Eleanor twirled the bloody scissors around her fingers. She smiled down at the body at her feet. Her face was dotted with specks of blood. The scissors were drenched and the bloody ribbons ran down her arm as she twirled them._

_Had she gotten what she had wanted? No. Had she enjoyed it? God, yes. She held the scissors above the body that laid on the floor and dropped them. They landed on his head, sinking deep into his skull. Eleanor laughed and stepped on the scissors, causing them to thrust deeper._

Chapter 1: How to Flirt

Two months earlier…

A knock on the door was heard and Eleanor rushed down the stairs to answer it. It was the three chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Eleanor smiled cheerfully at them.

"Hey you guys!" She said. "I'll get my sisters." Eleanor turned and ran back into the house and up the stairs. She burst into her room where her sisters were still getting ready. Brittany sat doing her makeup and Jeanette was stuffing books into her book bag.

"The boys are here." Eleanor said. "Come on, we can't keep them waiting!"

"You can't rush perfection, El." Brittany said.

Eleanor smirked. "I'm not, I'm rushing you!"

Brittany scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that one before…" She muttered, standing up and grabbing her bag. Eleanor giggled and turned and left the room.

She jumped down the last few steps and to the door, where the boys were still waiting.

"They're coming down." Eleanor said. She looked at Theodore and grinned. "Hi, Theodore." She said shyly.

Theodore gave a wave and smiled back. It made Eleanor blush. She giggled.

"Hey, Britt." Alvin called. Eleanor turned around and saw that her sisters had finally come downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Simon asked.

"Yep." Eleanor said. "Bye, Miss. Miller!" Eleanor called. Her sisters repeated her. They shut the door and began their walk to school.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and the two walked together, side by side. Simon did the same with Jeanette and Jeanette gave him a peck on the cheek. Theodore gave Eleanor an awkward smile. They were not dating.

Not yet, thought Eleanor. But soon. She had a feeling he would ask her soon. She had been dropping hints to him for the past month after all. Blowing kisses, leaving "I love yous" at the end of all her notes to him. He had to ask her out soon. Didn't he?

The group reached the school and as the boys parted from the girls, Alvin and Simon gave their girlfriends hugs. Eleanor turned to Theodore and held out her arms. Theodore took the hug and she squeezed.

"Bye, Theo," She said into his ear. She thought for a moment. "I love you." She added.

Theodore was silent. Then he pulled away and said, "I love you, too, Eleanor."

Eleanor blushed and the boys all turned and began heading for their classes. Eleanor sighed happily and the chipettes made their way to their classes.

XXX

"Could someone explain to me the techniques used for torture by the Italian Mafia?" The teacher, Mr. Dobbes, asked. The class shifted nervously. No one knew the answer and if no one knew the answer, Mr. Dobbes would pick someone randomly. The chosen student would be humiliated.

Eleanor wasn't paying attention. She usually did; Criminal History was always one of her classes. But right now, she was busy drawing her and Theodore's names in little hearts in her notebook.

Torture techniques always intrigued Eleanor. She always loved to hear how murderers and serial killers would slaughter their victims.

"Miss. Miller, perhaps you have the answer?" Mr. Dobbes asked. He had a pointy chin with a goatee and an even pointier nose.

"What?" Eleanor asked, looking up from her drawings.

"Torture techniques. Italian Mafia. Go." The teacher asked, snapping his fingers and leaning against his desk.

"Well," Eleanor began. "One easy way would be to cut their fingers off." The girls in the class made disgusted faces. "Or they would tie their victims to trees and beat them half to death with a baseball bat, oak or metal. Metal preferably."

The teacher nodded. "Thank you Miss. Miller." The teacher turned to the rest of the class. "I want you to read pages 231 to 245 tonight for homework." He narrowed his eyes. "It's clear that only Miss. Miller knows this information." He huffed. He turned to Eleanor. "It's great god that you are not demented, eh, Miss. Miller?" Eleanor looked down at her book in embarrassment.

Brittany and Jeanette thought it was weird that she like this kind of stuff, but Eleanor was proud of her knowledge on criminal acts, even if she knew she would never need to use them. Eleanor began to draw more hearts, filling them with Theodore's name.

XXX

Alright, that's all for now. There will be more soon. And, yes, my school does have a course called Criminal History that teaches this kind of stuff. Unfortunately, I couldn't take it this year. Darn. Ah, well. 'Till next time, FanFiction!


	2. Chapter 2: Blackout

A/N: Must… Make… More… Horror….

Chapter 2: Blackout

As soon as the posters for the Blackout Dance went up, the hallways of the high school filled with excited jitters. Talk of asking girls to the dance and what it was that those girls were gonna wear were all that anyone could hear. Eleanor skipped happily through the halls. She was sure that Theodore was going to ask her out, and this dance was the perfect chance for him.

Eleanor hummed cheerfully as she opened her locker. She fixed herself up, using the mirror that she had taken from Brittany. She smiled into it. Today was the day. Today was the day…

Eleanor shut her locker and headed for her Criminal History class. When she reached the classroom, she sat at the desk closest to the front of the class. They were learning about Ted Bundy today, and Eleanor didn't want to miss anything.

The bell rang and the teacher stood up. He walked to the front of the class. "Hello, students." He smiled. "Today, we will be learning about a man who proved that even the devil could be attractive." He looked out to the class. "Ted Bundy."

He began his lecture. "Bundy was one of the most infamous serial killers in American history. He was handsome, charming and cultured, all traits playing a role in his ability to rape and murder numerous young women. Bundy had unique techniques of luring his victims. He would drink alcohol before approaching potential victims, even in a crowd or in broad daylight, and gain their trust by faking an injury with his arm in a fake cast or a sling. He would at times act as a policeman or fire department personnel. After luring victims to his car, he would hit them on their head with a crowbar or strangle them with a wire."

"One of the theories says that he started killing people as early as 14 years old. Many of his victims are said to have a physical resemblance to his first girlfriend. Bundy was born Theodore Robert Cowell in 1946 in Burlington, Vermont to an unmarried mother of 22. He gets his name from his stepfather. He was made to believe by his grandparents that he was their son and that his mother was actually his sister.

He was a good student, and like most young people devastated when his first love left him. Bundy didn't deal with the grief as most people do though. He spent years trying to get her back, and when he did he started killing innocent people and then dumped his girlfriend just as she dumped him."

"One of his most famous quotes," He looked right at Eleanor. "Do you know it Miss. Miller?"

Eleanor smiled. "Yes. 'We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere. And there will be more of your children dead tomorrow'." The class looked at her as if she had performed some crazy magic trick.

"Did your studying, eh, Miss. Miller?" Mr. Dobbes chuckled.

Eleanor beamed. She shrugged. "I like this stuff."

Mr. Dobbes smiled awkwardly. "I know." He turned to the rest of the class. "If you'd please take out your textbooks. I'd like you to read page 256 for more information on Bundy."

While the rest of the class opened their textbooks, Eleanor opened her notebook. She began to sketch the dress she would be wearing to the dance.

It was the Blackout dance and that meant you needed to wear dark clothes. Brittany was going to wear a dark red dress and Jeanette was going to wear purple. Eleanor just imagined her dress would be dark green. She was sure Theodore would be impressed.

XXX

In the halls, the chatter about the dance had not ceased. It was all Eleanor could hear. She didn't mind. The thoughts of the dance made her happier.

Eleanor walked past a group of her friends. Her hearing caught some of the conversation. "Did you hear? Theodore…"

Eleanor stopped walking. She turned to the girls. "Theodore what?" The girls smiled.

"Theodore asked Rebecca Distler." One girl said. "She was so happy!" Eleanor's smile faded.

"I heard he wanted to ask her out for a long time, and this was 'the perfect opportunity'." Another girl commented.

"What?!" Eleanor yelled. The group stared at her.

"What's wrong, El?"

Eleanor didn't answer. She stormed off, in search of Theodore.

XXX

Eleanor burst into the art room, where Theodore was carefully pasting feathers to a statue. She approached him. "Theodore!"

Theodore turned around and smiled. "Hey, Eleanor."

Eleanor couldn't resist the smile. Her anger dampened. "Um…" She didn't want to yell at him, but she was angry enough to.

"What's up?"

Eleanor stared into his eyes. "Oh.. Umm…" She was lost in his eyes. "Nothing.." She turned and left the room, leaving Theodore very confused.

XXX

Eleanor walked through the halls, feeling pretty bad for herself. As she walked, she noticed groups of students talking about their dates. Eleanor sighed. She walked into the bathroom.

At the sink was Rebecca Distler. Eleanor scoffed. Rebecca looked up. "Hi, Eleanor!" She said cheerfully.

Eleanor only glared.

_Eleanor imagined herself running forward and knocking Rebecca's head against the sink._

"Something wrong, Eleanor?" Rebecca asked.

Eleanor sneered. "Nothing at all."

Rebecca was taken aback. "Well, excuse me! I didn't do anything wrong."

_Eleanor then imagined herself shoving Rebecca into the wall, her elbow jamming into her stomach._

"Yes you did." Eleanor growled. "You took Theodore."

Rebecca laughed. "Um, he asked me. Get your facts straight before you accuse someone of something." She turned back to the mirror and began to apply eyeliner.

_Eleanor imagined herself grabbing the little pen and shoving it deep into Rebecca's eye. She imagined the blood flowing down her hand…_

"Fuck you." Eleanor hissed.

Rebecca turned and glared at Eleanor. "What?! What did you just say?!"

"Fuck. You." Eleanor said slowly.

"You're a bitch, El. A real bitch." Rebecca gathered her things and left the bathroom. "Theodore wouldn't like you anyway." She said on her way out.

Eleanor clenched her fists angrily. She put her hands on the sink and stared at her reflection. Calm down, El… Calm down…

_Eleanor imagined herself pushing Rebecca down a flight of stairs, laughing manically._

XXX

Hmm? Whatcha think? More will be coming soon. Promise! Thanks for reading.


End file.
